


the Gryffindor Princess

by niklynn_lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, F/M, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Mates, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niklynn_lee/pseuds/niklynn_lee
Summary: As far as Hermione knew, she was a muggleborn witch, raised by Jean and Richard Granger. She was adopted too. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was the brightest witch of the age, and a war hero, brains of the golden trio, and a brilliant quidditch player (much to her friends surprise and delight). She was just Hermione, but when she found out she was a witch, she finds she's not at all who she thought she was.Add in a huge family of Weasleys, the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team, a mate, and a few wandless spells, and you have more than anything you'd intended for.**For the purpose of this book, Hermione will be in the same year as the twins, and will be their best friend, but when she meets Harry, they still go on all of their 'adventures'. **
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	the Gryffindor Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a book about Hermione and Oliver, and them on a journey through the ages. Join them in learning their relationship and how to navigate the world. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> ~Niklynn

"After the second war, a young pureblood witch will grow into her abilities, and her true heritage and beauty will transform her. Once she has found her mate and accepted him, the wizarding world must prepare, for another great danger will arrive." 

Granger Residence - September 21st, 1978

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the small pink bundle wrapped securely in her arms and sighed sadly. "I will come back for you my sweet Shiloh Aviva, when the time is right. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm afraid I have no other choice." She said quietly. She was holding a 12 month old baby girl. 

She looked down sadly at the baby in her arms once more, before placing her on the steps of her new home. She placed the letter she had written to the people of this particular house, on top of her blankets inside the basket she had conjured to keep the baby safe. 

"I wish you the best and all of my love my sweet darling girl. I will see you in 10 years time my sweet Shiloh." Her whispered words to the sleeping girl went unheard by anything that wasn't the wind, as it began to pick up. The baby in the basket had opened her eyes to look at the professor, before looking to her surroundings.

She knocked quickly and loudly against the door in front of her. She walked briskly away from the home. She cast a sad look over her shoulder to the baby, and quickly apparated on the spot. 

***

Jean and Richard Granger were startled awake, when a sudden sharp rapping sound on their front door sounded. 

Jean quickly moved to get up. She put on her slippers and quickly walked to the door. 'Who would be here at this hour?' She thought to herself. When she opened the door, she didn't see anything and she frowned. 

A noise caught her attention and she looked down. A shocked gasp falling from her lips as she took in the sight. 

Richard quickly walked up behind her to see what was wrong when his wife had gasped. When he saw what his wife was looking at, a surprised gasp had left his lips too. 

"A baby? Why would somebody leave a baby on our doorstep?" Jean whispered, and picked up the basket carrying the baby girl and a letter. She quickly brought her inside with Richard shutting the door behind her. 

She quickly turned on the lamp sat beside the sofa. She say down on the sofa in the living room and set the basket on the coffee table before picking up the baby girl. 

Jean looked up from the baby when Richard sat next to her picking up a piece of paper that had fallen out of the basket when Jean had picked her up. 

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger," He read out loud. "I am in such despair writing this letter to you. I do so hope you understand, that I wouldn't have given the beauty that lays within your arms up, had I another choice." Jean frowned when Richard read that part of the note, and he scowled at the paper.

"I am unable to raise her and keep her safe from the trouble that we are currently facing. I am sorry about suddenly giving her to you, no prior warning, but I found you to the most efficient to take care of my daughter. I want you to her name her, and raise her as your own. I understand I am asking a lot, but I wish to keep her safe, and this the only way to do so." He continued. 

"Her birth name is Shiloh Aviva, but to keep her safe, you need to name her something else. Her birthday is on the 19th of September, and she just turned a year. Please make sure to tell her that she is adopted, but please do not tell her of this letter before the age of 11. I wish you the best of luck, and when it is safe to return, know I will do so. I am forever in debt to you. Sincerely, Minerva M." He finished off the letter, and he frowned. 

"I wonder what it means, that her mother would need to keep her safe and would need to change her name." He states frowning. When his wife said nothing about it, he looked over at her. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. 

His wife was bouncing her baby in her arms and smiling. "I think we should her name her Hermione Jean." She whispered softly, and Richard made an noise of agreement. "Yes I agree. It's suiting. Tomorrow we will need to go shopping to get everything we need for her." He said softly to her and Jean nodded.

***

Granger Living room- August 18th, 1989

Hermione was currently reading a book inside the bay window that was in her living room. She heard a knock on the door and ignored it, knowing her mum would get it. 

"Hermione love?" Her mum called, and she looked up from her book to look at her mum.

"Yes,mum?" She asked. She noticed a woman stood beside her dressed rather strangely. She had on what looked to be a dress of some sort with a slit in the middle, almost like a cloak of some kind, and they were a bright emerald green. 

Her stern face, but kind eyes looked over to her, and a gasp fell from her lips. Nearly every single feature Hermione had, matched those or the older woman. She had known she was adopted, but her parents were her parents. They raised her. As far as she was concerned, just because she was adopted, does not mean they we're her parents. 

"We don't choose family, Family chooses us. Blood or not." She told herself this in the mirror every morning and every night.

Hermione watched the strangely dressed woman, and she was watched in return. "Hi! My name is Hermione." She quickly introduced herself to the woman, and the woman smiled kindly. "Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I wish to speak with you and your parents. Is that alright?" She asked, her voice firm but kind, and the was soft. 

Hermione quickly nodded, and put her book down and patted the space next to her. "Come sit!" She smiled at the woman again. 

Minerva walked over to her slowly, and perched along the edge of the bay window cushion. When Jean and Richard sat down, Professor McGonagall explained how Hermione was a witch. All about the wizarding world and its greatest treasure. 

Hermione had always known something was different about her. She had always been a freak and this proves why. Hermione looked up at the professor who was explaining about Hogwarts and what it entails. She told Hermione all about the library and told her she was going to pick her up in a weeks time to go shopping for her school supplies. She handed Hermione her letter and Hermione tore it open eagerly, wanting to see she was accepted to the school of magic the professor told her about. 

She read through her list, and she grinned up at her professor. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may I please speak to you?" The Granger's nodded, and they walked to the kitchen and Minerva quickly cast a silencing charm to keep Hermione from hearing them. Hermione was to busy reading the letter. 

"You are the one that left her on our doorstep 10 years go aren't you?" Jean was the first to break the silence. 

The professor nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid with Voldemort running around trying to recruit purebloods, which are magical people who have no muggle lineage. Muggles are non magic people like yourselves. I needed to keep her safe. She is in fact my daughter and is a strong pureblood witch. I'm afraid her biological father died protecting her, so I couldn't keep her safe on my own, as I wasn't strong enough. You seemed like really good people when my muggleborn friend Jamia Kyler that lives across the street mentioned you. I couldn't find any alternative to keep her safe, but now she is of the age of going to Hogwarts, I feel she is ready to learn who I am." McGonagall explained, and the Granger's nodded.

"We did as you asked, raised her as Hermione and haven't told her about the letter you wrote. She knows she's adopted. I was going to give it to her on her 12th birthday as her birthday present. We will give it to you to give to her when the time is right." Richard told her and Jean nodded. 

"Thank you," Minerva said. "I really do owe my daughter's life to you." She told them, smiling gently. She undid the charms she placed around the kitchen. 

"Hermione, my dear. You are going shopping with me in a weeks time before school starts on the first of September." Minnie called out to the young 11 year old, watching as she read and then looked up at her voice. "Alright professor." She nodded, and went back to reading. "I will see you on the 25th, at 10 am. Goodbye dear." She told the young witch, and Hermione smiled at her. 

Professor McGonagall walked to the door after nodding at Jean and Richard and apperated out. 

Hermione gaped and Jean and Richard were shocked, but were very amused at Hermione's reaction.

A week later Hermione and Professor went to Diagon Alley and bought her school stuff, some books about the wizarding world, tried treats and had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! There aren't many books on this pair, and u adore it, so I thought, why not? 
> 
> ~Niklynn


End file.
